


Tormentas

by AriaBlack28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaBlack28/pseuds/AriaBlack28
Summary: Cuando eres como Oliver Queen, eres tan superficial que nada en la vida te afecta.Cuando eres como el Green Arrow, eres tan duro que no dejas que nada te afecte.Y cuando no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro, de noche, desprotegido, las pesadillas te atrapan por mucho que huyas.





	Tormentas

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente esto iba a ser parte de una historia más larga, peeeero bueno, no se si continuarla. Decidme si os gusta y veré que hago.
> 
> También es mi primer one shot en castellano así es que dadle un poco de amor.
> 
> Gracias y disfrutadlo!

    Las noches de tormenta eran, sin duda, las peores. La cama, que ya le parecía lo suficientemente vacía sin ella, se convertía en un mar de monstruos y pesadillas. Un mar donde se perdía cada noche desde que volviera de Lian Yu. Un mar en el que tenía, por lo menos, una balsa donde refugiarse cuando ella estaba a su lado.

    Pero ya no había balsa. Ya no.

    Los truenos sonaban casi tan cerca como para hacer que las lámparas de las mesillas de noche vibraran. Casi. Los rayos iluminaban la habitación imitando la bola de una discoteca en la que Oliver no quería estar. No solo, no sin ella. Las sabanas lo sofocaban, y a la vez no eran suficiente protección; no lo iban a esconder de la tormenta y mucho menos de los recuerdos. Se recostó en la cama apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero, empapado en sudor que le bajaba gota a gota por el pecho. Estaba temblando de frío y de calor, de rabia, de tristeza…

_Sarah, hundiéndose en la oscuridad del océano._

 

_El cadaver de su padre, con un disparo en la sien._

 

_Tommy, enterrado entre los escombros, muerto en sus brazos._

 

    Todo culpa suya. Todo. Todo culpa suya. Todo. Todo culpa suya. To…

    Esta vez no lo noto. No sintió el momento exacto en el que sus músculos empezaban a agarrotarse.

 

_Porque había sido él quien invitó a Sarah al Queen’s Gambit._

 

    Se quedó inmóvil, congelado por la tormenta que se desataba en su interior y parecía competir estúpidamente con la que arreciaba sobre la ciudad para ver cuál era más destructiva.

 

_Porque estuvo demasiado asustado como para quitarle la pistola de las manos a su padre._

 

    La habitación se quedaba sin aire, le costaba respirara cada vez más. Todo empezaba a dar vueltas como una noria, una noria que se sale de su eje y aplasta todo lo que este a su paso.

 

_Porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido en los túneles del metro. No supo anticiparse a los planes de Malcom._

 

    Le pitaban los oídos. Las esquinas de la habitación se volvían cada vez más oscuras. Iba a perder la conciencia.

    -….iver, Oliver, Oliver. Vamos Oli, céntrate. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Vuelve a mí, amor.

    Una mano familiar se le poso en la mejilla y los bordes de los objetos comenzaron a enfocarse poco a poco. Aun le pitaban los oídos, pero podía ver que la persona que tenía en frente estaba moviendo los labios. ¿Estaban hablándole a él? Cerró los ojos por un instante y fue entonces cuando reconoció el olor: vainilla y sándalo. El mismo aroma que todavía impregnaba su cuarto de baño; claro, el bote de champú seguía en la balda de la ducha. Inconfundible. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, logró centrarse en su cara: el pelo rubio que le caía en cascadas por lo hombros, esos ojos en los que se había sumergido tantas veces en busca de paz, sus labios… Todavía no podía hablar, le costaba respirar, pero la miro con suficiente intensidad como para que ella supiera que la oía y que estaba volviendo. Notó movimiento en la cama y como la almohada que estaba entre su espalda y el cabecero desaparecía. En su lugar, un cuerpo cálido lo rodeó desde detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y susurrando cosas tranquilizantes. Tonterías, probablemente, pero él no la estaba escuchando; todavía no.

    Poco a poco, casi al compás de la suave respiración que podía sentir contra su espalda, comenzó a volver en sí. Los músculos de la garganta se relajaron, y por primera vez en toda la noche consiguió hablar… o bueno, susurrar.

    - Felicitiy…

    - Shhh… No hace falta que hables. Tranquilo, estoy aquí… Estoy aquí.

    Oliver cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no lo hacía por necesidad, ya no lo obligaba la tormenta.Ahora lo hacia par poder centrarse en el corazón de Felicity, latiendo a un ritmo constante y calmado, como si fuese una nana para el suyo propio. La posición en la que estaban era familiar; el proceso era familiar. Todo en ella era familiar… Una familiaridad que echaba de menos cada segundo del día. Dios, ¿cuántas noches como aquella habrán pasado? Exactamente en la misma posición, él demasiado asustado como para parecer algo más que un niño pequeño; ella rodeándolo con los brazos, como una madre que protege a su hijo.

    Pero era más que eso, siempre había sido más. Felicity no era una madre, no era una amiga, ni una compañera de ‘trabajo’. Ella había sido su ancla durante mucho tiempo, incluso antes de aventurarse a una relación entre las sabanas. Con sus elocuentes salidas y la verborrea incesante, había servido en muchas ocasiones como faro para guiarlo, para guiar al Green Arrow.Y de repente el faro se apagó. Y Oliver tuvo que volver a navegar solo los mares de la costa China, esperando con temor cada noche el momento en que llegara a aquella maldita isla. Cuando lo hacía, cuando plantaba pie otra vez en Lian Yu, aunque solo fueran ilusiones creadas por Morfeo, ya era demasiado tarde. La oscuridad lo embargaba todo, tal como había pasado esa noche.

    - Amor - la luz comenzó a brillar de nuevo, solo por un instante - Oli, vamos, ¿te sientes mejor?

    La respiración ya le había vuelto a la normalidad por completo. Aun podía oír un zumbido, como de un enjambre de abejas que solo vivía en su cabeza; a esas las podía ignorar. Comprobó que podía mover los músculos de los brazos y las piernas, sacudiéndose un poco, antes de girar la cabeza lo justo para mirarle a los ojos.

    - Felicity… - repitió como un mantra. Todavia no era capaz de darles cohesión a sus ideas, mucho menos reproducirlas en frases.

    - ¿Desde cuándo vuelves a tener pesadillas? - inquirió ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad. - ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

    No era un reproche, no le exigía una respuesta; tampoco parecía enfadad. Solamente había tristeza en su voz. La tristeza de quien sabe lo que es estar en un lugar oscuro en el que ni siquiera puedes distinguir tus propios pensamientos, de quien ha vivido mil y una noches acariciando un cuerpo que se deshacía en temblores y lagrimas; de quien sabe lo que es la culpa.

    - No… No quería molestarte. Ya no tengo derecho.

    - Que ya no seamos pareja no significa que no sea tu amiga. No significa que no puedas llamarme cuando quieras hablar, o cuando hayas tenido un mal día y necesites gritarle a alguien. - hizo una pausa. suspiro tan fuerte que todo el cuerpo de Oliver se movió. - O cuando necesites que te ayude con las… _pesadillas_.

    Nunca hablaban de las pesadillas de Oliver. No lo habían hecho durante los meses que estuvieron juntos, ni siquiera cuando estas lo dejaban tan tocado que era incapaz de salir de la habitación al día siguiente. No lo hacían porque ambos sabían que no eran solamente pesadillas. Las pesadillas no te golpean como un huracán y te dejan sin respiración; las pesadillas no te revientan los tímpanos fingiendo ser bombas que arrasan tu memoria. Las pesadillas normales no te causan ataques de pánico, ni tampoco alucinaciones. Felicity no era estúpida, sabía qué era lo que desmontaba todas las piezas de Oliver como si este fuera un puzzle para niños. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco era tan raro. Se les notaba en los ojos a los veteranos que volvían de las guerras con un mochila mucho más grande que la que traían a hombros. Lo adivinabas en los temblores nerviosos de los supervivientes de masacres o accidentes. Podía oírse en los susurros de las mujeres violadas, maltratadas, rotas.

    Y sabiéndolo, nunca lo diría en voz alta. Porque un hombre como Oliver no se merecía vivir aquella realidad.

    - ¿Por qué estas aquí, Felicity?

    - Porque no eres el único que nos echa de menos, cariño.

 


End file.
